A power conversion device in the related art according to Patent Document 1 detects a pulse on the DC side of an inverter resulting from rectification by a converter and controls an output frequency of the inverter using frequency control means. The power conversion device suppresses a beat phenomenon of the inverter resulting from a pulse component (rectification ripple of the converter) included in a DC input voltage of the inverter (pulse correction operation).
The device in Patent Document 1 is to control an output frequency of the inverter by detecting a pulse (change) of the output voltage of the converter (DC input voltage of the inverter). The output voltage of the converter, however, hardly changes in response to a load fluctuation of another vehicle occurring on wiring and a speed variance (load fluctuation) of an induction motor in the own vehicle. The device therefore has a problem that it fails to enables the pulse correction operation described above promptly.
Patent Document 1: JP-B-7-46918